War for Equestria
by Octavia the clown
Summary: A suicidal pony is drawn into a war. Now he must survive with other ponies and to help bring Equestria to peace. Main character is OC. First story so go easy.


Chapter 1

In the alleys of Ponyville, lies a unicorn sleeping on a pile of trash. Blood is everywhere where he is sleeping. Finally when the birds start chirping, the sleeping pony wakes up.

"Great, another useless day."

So the pony brushes off the dirt and finds the nearest river to wash last night off of him.

"Damn, maybe I over did it last night. Feels like I barely have strength in my leg."

After he bathed in the river he saw something in the air. But when he looked to see it better it was already gone.

"Probably Rainbow Dash doing her tricks to win over the other ponies." the pony sighed.

The pony decides to go to the back of sugar cube corner the get some "left over's" so he can eat breakfast.

But when he looked in the trash cans there was nothing in it.

"Guess it's time to go to the farm"

This was his daily routine. Ever since his family disappeared when he was a filly he has grown up alone. He stayed in school just for his mom because she was always telling him, "Mokae, you have to get ahead in life". After he finished school he did not know of anything to do. But later he started to cut himself. He soon grew to learn that it started to make his sadness go away. So every night he has been cutting himself before he goes to sleep so he want have nightmares of being alone.

So he finally arrived to apple acres where he was going to get three apples. One for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. When he first arrived to apple acres the first time he got chased away for stealing the apples. But he soon learned to go to the middle of the farm so nobody can see him pick them. So after that he left the same way as he came in. as he left the farm he noticed a yellow and pink pony crying to herself.

"Oh Angel, where are you? I got your favorite snack." she said.

Mokae decided to walk past her, he does not like getting into any of these drama things.

"M-mister? Can y-you h-help me find my A-angel? If it's okay with you?" the crying pony said.

"Not really but sure I'll help. What does he look like?"

"Well you see he is a bunny. If you see him tell him to come home."

"Sure, what's your name?"

"F-flutershy"

"Take care Fluttershy."

Mokae hurried off so he did not have talk anymore.

"Man she was so annoying. I don't care for any stupid rabbit."

Mokae was headed back to his "home" or where he sleeps during the night.

"Feels good to be back, the only place where I feel safe."

Mokae's home is in a alley, he just sets up a cardboard box like a house, puts trash or newspaper in it for a bed and sleep. Everypony knows where he sleeps but is too scared to talk to him because of his scars. Even the mayor does not want to talk to him. As he is waiting for the day to go by he noticed a dark blue Pegasus in the sky.

"Weird I've never seen that pony before."

And then he saw a blur in the sky strike the pony

"What the hell?"

The blue pony came crashing near his home. So Mokae goes to check it out.

When he gets there it looks like a death scene.

"Help me," the pony cries.

And then with a bang. Mokae looks behind him. There stood a griffon towering over him.

"Hehehehe this will be fun, watching the color the blood come out of you." the griffon says.

Mokae looks up and sees the sky covered with griffons.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Our Queen was treated badly by ponies so now we are killing all of you."

"Well sorry but that not going to happen today."

Mokae charges the griffon but the griffon flies into the air.

"Hehehehehe well how are you going to get me pony?

Mokae's horn light up and then he disappears.

"What he up to?"

All the sudden the griffon gets hit in the back. Mokae teleported above him and used gravity for an extra power to hit the griffon. But the griffon recovered quickly and flew away from Mokae.

"Why you little fucker, how dare you hit me."

And then the griffon picks up Mokae and throws him to the ground.

"Hehe how do you like it pony?"

But then something comes crashing into the griffon, punching the confused griffon in till it stopped moving.

"Thanks for saving my sister. You should come with me and get out of this town we are overunned with the griffons."

"Fine leads the way. Your sis looks hurt we need to find a doctor or something."

"Wish I can say yes but she is brave so she can handle it, but we need to go now."

So the Pegasus picks up his sister

"Names blue berry, she is blue raspberry. What's yours?"

"Mokae."

So the three ponies left ponyville. Their home all in flames do to the griffons. To Mokae this is just another bad luck for him. Now he gets to be with some strangers he does not even know. Will they ever be safe from the griffons? Are the princesses going to come to their aid?


End file.
